Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/TE STudios
Hello and welcome to the TE Studios presentation on Fantendo's 9th Anniversary Showcase and I hope you enjoy what we got for you in these next few days. Day 1 So today on Day 1, I'm going to be showing my first original game. Upon Us is about a bunch of teens in a neighborhood who suddenly notice the weather has gone foggy and everyone is gone. They must find out whats happening and defend themselves with weapons before they get "captured" by a bunch of monsters that have been created in the teens minds. Time to introduce the characters! *Kieron - The Main Character in the game, as well as the character you saw in the teaser. He has a strong Imagination and a special power that he hasn't revealed yet to anyone. *Pete - One of the sub main characters in the game. He is pretty strong and a popular guy in school and doesn't have a strong Imagination like Kieron does. *Chloe - Another Sub main who's good friends with Kieron and Pete. She has quite good of an Imagination and has feelings for both Kieron and Pete. She is also quite a good fighter. *Adam - Another Sub main who's been best friends with Kieron since nursery and doesn't like Pete and Chloe very much. Not much of a fighter, but really good at finding and figuring out things, quicker than anyone else. Theres 2 more sub Main Characters I would like to reveal late today so stay tuned for that. The Upon Us page will go live at 8pm GMT. The Game will be released in November 2016 for The V², Blizzard X, Xbox One, PS4, PC and Nintendo NX (Tentative title). Thank you for checking out Day 1! Day 2 Welcome Back! Today on Day 2, I am going to show some more of, Let's reveal some Enemies! NEW COMER: Limpy Hilly *An enemy who uses the power of terrain to shake the ground and attack the players and can change size to dodge attacks. NEW COMER: The Porky Clones *Clones of the famous Porky, but less powerful, but good at prentending to be Porky/Pokey. Also some more things! *Returning enemies will include Porky, Crazy Tazi, Animals, etc! *Character Creation has been confirmed as well. *Single Player Missions have also been confirmed as well as Co-op Missions. *Free Roam also confirmed. *Playing Offine is also confirmed. The Page will go live on 30th May. Not much here I know, but I have interesting to show Tomorrow so stay Tuned! Before I see you tomorrow, heres the teaser posters for The next 5 films going on from 2019 to 2021 in order from left to right. *Star Wars Fantendo Episode III - May 10th 2019 *Earthbound - January 31st 2020 *Explorers - September 11th 2020 *Earthbound Endings - March 12th 2021 *Halloween - October 22nd 2021 Day 3 Welcome Back everyone and this is Day 3 of our Presentation! Today, we are going to be talking about one of our games that has been in progress for a while now, but is really close to completion. MARIO KART: FINAL LAP (Yeah I haven't got the logo) The Game has some features from previous Mario Kart Games and some New ones. RETURNING MODES: *VS *Grand Prix *Battle Mode - Balloon and Coin Battles and Bob-Omb Blast! *Mission Mode - Returning from Mario Kart DS! NEW MODE: *Boss Battle - You and other players fight a boss and see how much health they can damage the most wins. NEW ITEMS: *Poison Mushroom *Yoshi Egg *Ice Flower *Spiny Egg *Oil Drum You can Check out the page here - Mario Kart:Final Lap Stay Tuned for Day 4 - The time to reveal my 5th Movie Project (which is a horror Project.) Day 4 Okay welcome back everyone! Today is not going to be about games; but film and TV Today. Now First off, Just watch this trailer. (In reality, this is the 10 Cloverfield Lane Trailer, Just Edited so please don't have a go at me.) https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9aKZWm4QWdSd1FhTldLdFhqY1k This is the Untitled Horror Film Project I annouced a while back, and its called; The EVENTS. This film is about a family who start to have weird experiences happen in their house and begin to realise they are dealing with a poltergeist, THEY THINK. It will be released in November 2018 with an IMAX Release. The Page will go Live Next Friday (not this friday). Also, some updates are coming to KT Box Office. KT Box Office 5 and 6 are coming in Mid June, as well as it is now officially coming to the AU, and North America. I hope your all very excited. Thank you all, and we will see you tomorrow for day 5, the last day of the showcase. Day 5 Welcome Back and now we are on our Final day at the showcase, and today I'm going to show you my last upcoming Project that will soon be in the works, This summer. Yes, Lego Adventures of Kieron will begin in Summer of 2016, and we want to announce some characters from other universes that are going to be in the Story. *DC Comics *Marvel *Star Wars *Lord of the Rings *The Lego Movie *Back to the Future *Stand By Me *The Goonies *Super Mario *Legend of Zelda *Earthbound *Fantendo *And More to come soon! The Game will have one massive story with 24 levels in total! Work on the game will begin in June of 2016. Thank you for all being here and I hope you enjoyed on what I had to show. Before you, another Movie Trailer for an upcoming movie in 2020. https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9aKZWm4QWdST2lTSWRXbVpDQ1k Thank you! Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:Presentations Category:TE Studios